The Docks
The Docks is the first chapter of The Sacrifice campaign. The Survivors have escaped from Millhaven with their lives, but with the sacrifice of many. Putting their disputes aside for now, the Survivors follow the plan to find a sailboat to travel to the Florida Keys, where safety and sunshine lie in wait. Strategy Campaign Most L4D players familiar with the tightly confined landscapes of earlier campaigns will find this a relatively easy unchallenging "run 'n gun" level since there is plenty of open space in which to maneuver, long vistas and good sunlight. Moreover the common Infected mostly appear in open sight or are located in intuitively predictable locations: all of which simplify combat operations and even enable fast players to move ahead without bothering to engage non-threatening Infected milling around on the peripheries. A good idea is to conserve First and Second Tier weapon ammunition will need ample stocks to deal to hordes and Special Infected by making maximum use of pistols and grenades to clear common Infected out of your path. Navigate by looking for red road flares, vehicle headlights and associated "through here" visual cues. The level is an industrial landscape richly endowed with opportunities for teams to detour away from the main line of approach in order to explore. Video Walkthrough Versus The Survivors The Infected Behind the Scenes Notes at The Docks.]] * It seems that the reason for the Tank in the biohazard reinforced train car is during the military transporting the "carriers" with train, it wrecked for some reason, while one of the passengers inside turned out to not have been a carrier and became a Tank that killed everyone else unlucky enough to board the same train car. Bodies of victims can be seen in the train. The Survivors are savvy enough to suggest setting up a trap for the Tank before releasing it. ** The Tank is also the second time an infected is tied to a Crescendo Event, the first one being the Bride Witch in The Passing. Releasing the Tank summons a horde. Unlike the Witch, there is no way to avoid setting off the Tank. ** Additionally, the survivors seem very reluctant to open the door, and try to convince one of the others to open it, this is especially true for Francis and Zoey. *** Similar to what Francis said to an infected soldier in the comic, Francis may sometimes try to convince the Tank to go after Louis. * The Tank was given a variation skin in The Sacrifice at The Docks; specifically for the military train car. He has no hair, no shoes, surgical scars, and appears to be wearing jean shorts, similar to the Tank seen in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of this map, opening the door to the Tank will shift your view to third person while Left 4 Dead does not. * The intro to this campaign shows the Survivors' train coming to a stop and they fight off the oncoming Infected with their guns. This is the first time a campaign intro has active combat instead of the standard fly over introduction to a level. ** Curiously, they fire automatic weapons from the train, but once the level begins the survivors have only pistols once more. * Since this is the first level played in full sunshine, players get an excellent opportunity to witness and fully appreciate the changing facial expressions used by the Survivor characters. Zoey's expression of fear, for example, is superbly done and a marvel to behold. Easter Eggs Gallery File:C7m1 docks0000.jpg|The Survivors releasing a Tank from the train car.